Hades to Persephone
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around a spoiled overlord and the girl he dragged into Hell against her will.


#1 - Incandescent  
Kanato's appetite and Yui's masochism made for an explosively brilliant combination.

#2 - Doll  
She didn't mind being strung up like a marionette, but she also wanted to take an active role in their relationship; it was only after Kanato was through 'training' her that he let her play her own part, and she ended up surprising him with her hidden talent.

#3 - Vivacious  
Yui carried a blinding vivacity about her that made Kanato sick to his stomach...love-sick, that is.

#4 - Silence  
"Make all the noise you want. Teddy enjoys it," Kanato rasped into her ear.

#5 - Disapprove  
Kanato wouldn't allow her to talk to other people, even his own family members, and it's only because he was terrified that she would abandon him like his mother did (not that he'd ever tell her that.)

#6 - Bake  
A blush flared into his cheeks and ears when he took a bite of the birthday cake she baked especially for him; it was surprisingly delicious.

#7 - Vengeful  
Their relationship wasn't exactly healthy, but with a lot of compromise on Yui's part, she eventually managed to get under his skin.

#8 - Obey  
Disobeying Kanato was akin to committing suicide.

#9 - Meddle  
Laito liked to tease Kanato when he was with her in the gardens, and it shocked Yui how susceptible he was to his big brother's taunting; she often had to chase Laito away herself so they could enjoy their afternoon stroll.

#10 - Bottle  
Yui knew that his most treasured possession was the small bottle inside of his stuffed friend, filled with his mother's ashes.

#11 - Frames  
"You look cute with glasses on," he complimented her, smiling.

#12 - Majestic  
Yui laughed when she thought about how spoiled rotten he was, just like a little prince.

#13 - Squeal  
Kanato elicited all kinds of wierd noises out of his girlfriend, but his favorite had to be the high-pitched squeal and gasp that always preceded her climax.

#14 - Astonish  
Blood streamed out of Yui's nose when she saw Kanato wearing a cute babydoll dress for the first time; he was prettier than any girl she'd ever seen.

#15 - Prickly  
That innocent smile and those wide eyes decieved strangers; beneath that sweet exterior Kanato was about as cuddly as a cactus.

#16 - Binge  
Kanato looked hilarious after a feeding, and although Yui was delirious from having her blood drained, she couldn't help but laugh; his hair was askew, his clothing wrinkled, and blood was smeared all over his face like a little child.

#17 - Mushy  
"Ugh. I hate feeling this way...I-It's all your fault, too," Kanato complained and rubbed his stomach, trying to silence the butterflies that rampaged within.

#18 - Curtain  
Their most embarrassing moment was being discovered behind a set of curtains in the family room, half-naked and halfway through a rough bout of sex.

#19 - Arrogant  
"Hmph. She only looks cute because I dressed her up and put some makeup on her," he scoffed, folding his arms and poking his nose into the air.

#20 - Hair  
Kanato sat on the bed in front of her and tugged on her hands, demanding in a small, shy voice, "Play with my hair."

#21 - Bizarre  
Yui often wondered why he turned out the way he did, and when she learned what his mother and uncle subjected him to as a child, she felt nothing but pity for him.

#22 - Porcelain  
Breaking one of Kanato's dolls wasn't a big deal because he could always replace them with another, but if someone tried to hurt Yui, who was one of a kind, he became extremely violent.

#23 - Bat  
Kanato's favorite place to spend idle time in was the mansion's attic where all his furry, winged friends gathered.

#24 - One  
Yui offered him a smile and replied, "I never hated you to begin with, and now that I understand you, I can't see myself with anyone else."

#25 - Breath  
Kanato took her hands in his and blew into them, rubbing them together; when Yui stared at him with disbelief, he passed it off with a huff, "You could catch cold, and I hate nursing sick people back to health."

#26 - Collar  
Yui was only allowed to wear her cross around her neck if it was attached to the pink spiked collar that Kanato bought for her birthday.

#27 - Spark  
Of all the Sakamaki children, Kanato was the most experienced; maybe that's why she couldn't get enough of him when he was around, and she eventually started initiating late night trysts herself.

#28 - Bubble  
His world was fragile to begin with, and when she entered the picture everything burst into oblivion.

#29 - Whimsical  
All it took was a small bouquet and a slight apology to get Yui to smile again.

#30 - Adamant  
Kanato clung to her and held her against his chest, sobbing, "I-I'll never let go of you! Y-You're mine! Not theirs!"

* * *

**A/N: **This was a pain in the ass to write, but all I have left are Ayato, Reiji, and Shu. Yay.


End file.
